Love, Pain, or Both?
by Fluffy Hat
Summary: Itachi and Sakura have a faitful little meeting in her room. Blah Blah Blah. rated M just to be safe.
1. Revised

This is a 'Revised Version collaboration' between me and the great goatis from deviantart. I'm removing my fanfiction from there and moving it here just because i seem to get more comments. 

this story is pretty old... writen back in year 2006 and then revised on april 20 2007.

I'll put the un-revised version of this story up here two and you can tell me which one you like best.

I do not own Itachi or Sakura or anyone else from naruto! moo!

* * *

I still don't know how it happened or even if it really did happen at all. The day had gone by and I was tired from our recent A rank mission. I saw that outside my window it had grown dark and the stars were brighter than the moon, seeing as the moon had just passed the night before.

I turned from my window to look at the mess caused by Naruto deciding to "help" me get ready for the mission earlier that day. I shook my head. Man, sometimes Naruto can be such a nuisance.

"I'll clean it up in the morning." I said aloud to myself yawning and stretching as I walked to my burea on the other side of the room to retrieve my night dress.

I heard a suspicious noise behind me coming from outside and turned quickly. Overtaken by surprise by the sight of the man beyond he quickly stepped inside quietly through the now opened window. It was none other than the man who had killed his entire clan to determine the limits of his own power, the person who had torn team 7 apart at the seams, the cold blooded Uchiha Itachi.

I reacted immediately on instinct and ran at him with the only weapon I had, a lone kunai that I had carelessly left out on my desk. He sidestepped my attack easily, and I tripped over my bag that still lay messily on the floor and overbalanced flailing my arms in desperation trying to catch myself. I fell face first onto my own bed with very little help from Itachi and before I could even try to get up I felt his body like a heavy weight on my back and down the length of my body pressing me down into the mattress.

Inner Sakura chose this moment to point out his finer "points" much to my aggravation. "He's so Hot, and strong, and can you feel that erection pressing against our ass? And did I mention how hot he is?" I tried to ignore her, my brain was reawakening, and since my baka idea of trying brute force didn't work maybe that would.

I was still trying to squelch the rising panic that hit me the moment his body had come down on top of mine. My parents were gone for the weekend and we didn't have any neighbors close by. I yelled silently in my head. My nervous persperation dripped down between my breasts and I tried to ignore it. He was so still and hard and silent on my back.

I closed my eyes, and tried to let all the tension out of my body. I took a deep breath and then exhaled it out before speaking.  
"What do you want Uchiha? Why are you here?" I was proud of myself, I sounded so calm. I couldn't fight him, though I tried to push him off, my attempts did nothing but get me pushed right back down to the mattress and did even less to disguise the rock solid erection I could feel.

"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION! ANSWER ME, WHY ARE YOU HERE?" I yelled, I was getting pretty pissed Inner Sakura kept up a steady diatribe of exactly what she wanted him to be there for, I tried to shut her out but the words, "hot" and "great erection" somehow floated up. I was about to start yelling again when he leaned in and put his lip so close to my ear that his breath tickled my earlobe. "To see you." Was all he said, I was really starting to get scared. But if he had come to kill me, why hadn't he done it. I had already proven myself innefectual against him.

"A...and why would you want to see me?" I managed to squeak out my voice trembling even more than I would have liked. He spoke again into my ear.

"To let you choose." And I was suddenly on my back, without even realizing how it happened. Itachi sat astride my hips, my slender wrists clasped outstretched in his large hands, and I knew that my fear was reflected on my face, as I regarded him with wide eyes. "Wha...What can I choose?" I whispered barely able to speak through my own rising fear and desire. Itachi leaned down once more and rested his forehead against mine, while I blushed like crazy.

"To let you choose if this night will bring us pain...or love..." He smiled and then added with a sly sadistic tone. "Or both."

The next morning I awoke and sat up slowly in my bed, my entire body hurt all over. I suddenly shot out of bed as I remembered the night before. I looked around my room; there was no sign of him, and nothing even looked out of place in my room, it looked exactly as it had last night before I had gotten ready for bed. It was like the Uchiha had never been here.

The only sign I have that perhaps that night wasn't just a dream was the cloak with the red clouds on it, I was wearing it. And even scarier was that underneath was nothing but my own pale, yet bruised flesh.

So whether it was a dream or not I don't even want to know. But I still never want to forget.

* * *

Review please 


	2. none revised

none revised version... moo i don't care if you review it or not.

* * *

I don't know how it happened, or if it even happened at all. The day had gone by and I was tired from an A ranked mission. Now outside my window it had grown dark and the stars were brighter than the moon, seeing as the new moon had just passed the night before.

I turned from my window to look at the mess caused by Naruto helping me get ready for the mission earlier in that day. I shook my head. Man some times Naruto can be such a pain. 'I'll clean it in the morning'.

I went over to the other side of my room to get my night dress. I quickly turned around when suddenly I heard a noise from outside my window. And to my surprise who would be standing in my room in front of my window. None other than the person who had killed for power, the person who had torn her team apart, the cold hearted Uchiha. Uchiha Itachi.

Relying on instinct and ran at him with a kunai in my hand, which had been on my dresser. He easily avoided my attack. I tripped over a bag, which had been on my messy floor, and fell face first on to my bed. As I started to get up I felt a weight on my bad. When I realized that Itachi had me pined to my bed I started to get nervous.

It was a nice cool cloudless night, and here I was with a very hot guy lying on top of me pining me to my bed. Not that I like him! He just looks a lot like Sasuke that's all! "What do you want from me Uchiha? Why are you here?" I asked him trying my hardest to stay calm. He said nothing. I attempted to push him off, but my attempt did nothing but make him push me harder in to the bed.

"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION! WHY ARE YOU HERE?" I was getting really pissed off. He leaned over and spoke in to my ear, "To see you■. I was really starting to get scared. "A... and why would you want to see me?" my voice was a little shakier than I would have liked. Still speaking into my ear he replied, "To let you choose...■

Before I knew what happened I was suddenly turned on to my back and Itachi still on top of me. My eyes most likely were wide with fear at that point. "Wha... what can I choose?" I said almost in a whisper. Itachi put his forehead to mine, which made me blush like crazy.

"To let you choose if this night will bring us pain... or love..." he smiled and the added with a sly sadistic tone.■Or both"

The next morning I had woken and sat up in my bed, my body hurt all over. I suddenly shot out of my bed remembering what had happened the night before. I looked around my room; there was no sign of him. It was like the Uchiha had never been there.

The only thing that makes me think it had really happened that it wasn't all a dream. Was the fact that I wore a black coat with red clouds, and the thing that slightly scared me is that under the coat there was nothing but her.

So weather it was a dream or not I don't even want to know. But I still never want to forget it.


End file.
